Perjalanan Terakhir
by Triantafylla
Summary: AU/Apakah rasa itu pernah terbesit oleh Sakura dalam menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke?/ "AKU CAPEK! AKU BOSAN MENCINTAIMU!"/a SasuSaku For Winterblossom Festival 2#. RnR?


**.**

".. ra. Sakura, Sakura!"

Rambut merah muda nan lembut itu berkibar seketika sang empunya rambut memalingkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Nafas gadis dengan mata hijau berkilau itu memburu cepat, seakan-akan ia baru saja mengikuti lomba lari jarak jauh yang melelahkan. Keringat memang tidak mengucur di keningnya, namun guratan-guratan di dahi lebarnya menunjukan dengan jelas suasana hatinya saat itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan mulutnya terkunci rapat.

"Apa?" bentaknya kasar. Lelaki yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya, kaget. Kemudian menganggukan kepalanya ke depan, ke arah jalan.

"Lampunya hijau," sahut laki-laki itu. Sakura—nama gadis dengan rambut _soft pink_ itu, menghembuskan nafas sebal lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah jalan. Digerlingkanya matanya ke arah lampu lalu lintas di sebelah kiri mobil mereka. Melihat lampunya telah berwarna hijau, Sakura membanting setir dengan keras dan segera tancap gas.

"Cih!"

**.**

Naruto**©Masashi Kisimoto**

PerjalananTerakhir**©Me!**

**.**

**For Winterblossom 2****nd**** Festival!**

**Theme**: lelah—perpisahan,

_Enjoy_!

**.**

"Sakura," laki-laki itu memanggil nama gadis yang tengah duduk di samping kirinya. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab sama sekali. Hening.

"Sakura," laki-laki itu memanggil nama gadis yang tengah duduk di samping kirinya, lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Merasa diacuhkan, lelaki dengan kaos putih berbalut jas hitam kebiruan itu melirik sejenak menuju gadis yang mengenakan _dress _putih beresluiting.

"Sakura.."

"Apa, Sasuke-kun!" belum sempat sang lelaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu memotongnya duluan. Suasana hatinya belum berubah, itulah yang saat ini ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Guratan di keningnya masih berdiri di sana, namun matanya tidak lagi memancarkan ketajaman seperti yang sebelumnya.

"Kau mengantuk." Sahut Sasuke. Sakura tergelak. Tiba-tiba saja kedua bola mata itu melebar dan membesar. Bola mata Sakura yang sejak awal memang sudah menonjol, kini terlihat lebih maju lagi. Dan detik itu juga, gadis yang disebut Sakura itu pun menarik gas. Mobil kembali melaju kencang menyusuri jalan utama Konoha City yang padat.

Bernama _porche_ _119_, dengan body menawan berkilau bagaikan mutiara hitam, telah melaju meniti langkah di selusur jalan utama Konoha City, dimulai sejak lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu. Tidak masalah bagi mobil dengan kekuatan super tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan 116km/jam,—terlebih karena Konaha City termasuk kota malam—namun apakah sang pengemudi sanggup? Jawabanya adalah, ya.

Gadis manis dengan bandana merah mengikat di kepala itu bahkan tidak terbuai oleh pemandangan malam Konoha City yang luar biasa. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit memancarkan pendar lampunya, bagaikan bintang yang berkelip di lautan langit malam. Tidak salah apabila kota dengan penduduk padat ini dijuluki sebagai kota yang tak pernah mati. Aktifitas-aktifitas rutin itu telah berlangsung sejak pagi hingga saat ini, dan masih akan terus berlanjut sampai tengah malam kelak. Suara mobil berdesing dan gertakan rel di kereta api bawah tanah melengkapi malam dengan jutaan cahaya ketika itu.

Dan semua keajaiban malam itu lagi-lagi tidak dapat menghancurkan kosentarasi sang Sakura Haruno dari fokusnya. Lelaki di sampingnya bahkan terbuai untuk menopang dagu dan mengagumi betapa mengagumkanya arsitektur Konoha City. Mata jade itu menggerling sejenak seseorang di sebelahnya—Sasuke—dan menghela nafas. Namun seketika itu juga bibir marunya mengerut.

"Sampai kapan?" bentak Sakura mengejutkan. Bahkan Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya apabila sabuk pengaman itu tidak mengait di badanya. Alisnya mengernyit tanda tak paham. "Sampai kapan!" ulang Sakura.

Sasuke tetap tidak mengerti. Ditatapnya wajah gadis itu, berusaha mencari maksud dari perkataanya barusan.

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, namun suara—'hah!'—nya bahkan menembus kedua gendang telinga Sasuke. Gadis tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya memandang Sasuke tajam melalui kaca di sebelah kanan atasnya.

"Sampai kapan kita mau memuta-mutar Konoha tidak jelas begini?" ulangnya. Giliran Sasuke yang tidak menjawab, tatapanya lurus ke depan melewati mobil-mobil lain yang berlalu lalang di hadapan matanya.

Keadaan tetap sunyi ketika mereka mendapati mobil tersebut kembali berhenti di perempatan, di samping lalu lintas—_lagi_—tepatnya. Sakura mendecak sebal karena Sasuke mengacuhkanya, sebelum memutar audio untuk mencari sinyal radio. Senyum samar itu agaknya melekat di sana ketika sebuah suara jelas dan indah mendayu-dayu keluar dari speaker mobil milik Sakura. Kedua alis Sakura sedikit terangkat ketika gadis itu menyadari lagu apa yang tengah terputar di sana. Beranjak pergi menjauhi setir mobil dan berusaha menggapai audio untuk mengganti sinyal lagi, tangan bersih nan mulus itu ditepis oleh tangan lain yang lebih putih dan pucat, milik Sasuke tentunya.

Sakura membiarkan tanganya kembali ke tempat semula, memegang setir mobil. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, untuk menutupi ekspresinya. Namun ketika Sakura menunduk pun, Sasuke tetap bisa membaca ekspresinya. Guratan marah di dahinya yang lebar itu seketika pergi. Matanya menunduk lesu, sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ketika sang penyanyi di radio kembali mengalunkan reff dari lagu tersebut, Sakura menguatkan genggamanya pada setir. Dan tanpa sengaja ia memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh. Menoleh ke bangku belakang di mana barang itu berdiam.

Sakura yang biasa pasti sudah melelehkan air matanya begitu mendengar lagu ini mengiang dalam otaknya, apalagi situasi seperti ini yang tengah di laluinya. Gadis berumur 18 tahun ini menelan ludah begitu melihat koper biru dongker sedang tertidur di bangku belakang. Hidungnya kembang-kempis—menahan berbagai emosi yang _pasti_ akan menyelimutinya beberapa saat lagi. Sakura Haruno menggigit bibir. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di depan mata.

Lampu hijau, mobil mereka bergerak lagi. Mata Sakura tetap hijau, dan gadis itu akan kembali memasang topengnya.

Mata itu sudah bulat. Tujuanya sudah pasti. Tidak akan nada lagi lirikan sana-sini untuk menanyakan arah. Juga raut wajah cemas yang hilang dari seorang gadis bernama Sakura, saat itu. Gadis itu menancap gas, dan memacu kecepatan menuju maksimal ketika mereka baru saja memasuki tol. Merasa jengah akan situasi yang canggung, Sakura kembali bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Bandara, kan?" ujarnya. Kali ini gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Sasuke. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu di tol malam yang lumayan ramai merupakan kesalahan besar apabila mengobrol tatap mata dengan sang supir.

"Huh?" Sasuke lagi-lagi tak mengerti. Ini merupakan hal yang janggal, tapi sepertinya Sasuke Uchiha baru saja menikmati melodi yang mengalun dari radio. Sakura menghembuskan nafas pendek namun kecil untuk meredakan emosi. Lalu ia mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

"Tujuanmu … Konoha Airport, kan?" terdengar samar, namun nada bicara Sakura menyiratkan kekecewaan. Sasuke terperangah. Lelaki itu tidak lagi memperhatikan musik dan menopang dagu, melainkan mentap gadis manis di sebelahnya, berusaha memancingnya untuk ikut menatap sepasang bola mata _black pearl_, untuk mencari kejujuran.

Merasa diacuhkan, lelaki dengan rambut biru dongker yang agak mencuat ke belakang itu menjawab sekedarnya.

"Iya, Sakura." Telinganya seakan berdesing hebat ketika sang terkasih menyebutkan namanya. Sakura memperlambat sedikit laju mobil satu-satunya itu. Gadis tersebut berusah membaca ekspresi Sasuke. Hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya saja, Sakura sudah senang. Kala senyum itu akan menggembang di bibir, mata hijaunya menangkap sesosok koper biru di belakangnya, dan ekspresinya kembali datar seperti semula.

Rasanya canggung apabila dua orang dengan ekspresi datar disatukan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Setiap hal butuh perbedaan. Bahkan magnet pun membutuhkan kutub selatan dan kutub utaranya agar dapat disatukan. Sama halnya dengan kedua insan yang dengan santainya berdiam diri dalam kesunyian selama perjalanan berlangsung.

Sudah lebih dari ribuan kali—apabila dihitung—Sakura menghembuskan nafas pendek dan mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya. Berulang kali pula ia melolot kepada sesuatu—apa pun itu—yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Tanganya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada setir. Memutar setir terlalu dalam pada tikungan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, dengan nada agak sedikit ditinggikan. Sasuke memang tidak dapat memprediksikan ekspresi Sakura secara jelas, namun lelaki ini memastikan bahwa sang gadis menganggkat sebelah alisnya ke atas. Lelaki dengan dada tegap membidang ini mengulang pertanyaanya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Gadis yang dipanggil mengacuhkanya. Sakura Haruno memainkan bola matanya tak suka seraya memajukan beberapa inchi bibirnya, melecehkan Sasuke. Gadis itu tetap saja menyetir seolah-olah tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

Siapa pun pasti tidak mau diacuhkan, bukan? Sama halnya dengan laki-laki ini. Sasuke Uchiha menautkan kedua alisnya. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Tangan kiri yang tersembunyi dibalik kantong jasnya mengepal kuat. Sekali lagi lelaki ini menarik nafas, lalu memutar ulang rekaman pertanyaanya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sakura!" bukan pertanyaan, melainkan kalimat yang lebih menjuru pada tatanan perintah, yang memaksa Sakura untuk segera menjawab.

Tidak lebih dari satu detik setelahnya, kecepatan mobil menurun drastis. Mereka baru saja memasuki kawasan Konoha Airport yang luasnya tak terduga. Berbagai macam kendaraan, seperti sepeda motor, mobil, bus, truk, bahkan sepeda, datang dari segala penjuru arah. Pohon-pohon berdiri di setiap sudut jalanan. Taman bunga yang asri dan rapi berbentang luas di depan muka. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi berdiri di sekitar mereka. Bahkan wisma, _cottage_, villa, atau pun hotel tak luput dari pandangan.

Sakura menurunkan jendela di sebelah kirinya, yang otomatis menurunkan jendela di samping kanan Sasuke. Semilir angin lembut segera menyambut mereka. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk bertanya. Sasuke—masih dengan alis berkedutnya—langsung menyambar.

"Bandara Internasional, Bandara 5." Sahut lelaki itu cepat, nada suaranya tidak berubah satu oktaf pun. Matanya langsung beralih pada jam tangan yang bertengger di tanganya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah depan. "Cepat saja jalan. Kalau tidak mau bicara tidak usah bicar—"

"—Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

"Eh?" Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. Dan kedua bola matanya langsung menangkap bongkahan batu hijau berkilau tengah berkaca-kaca. Emosi Sasuke punah sudah. Ekspresi datar yang biasa kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan, 'Kalau tidak mau bicara tidak usah bicara!' kepadamu!" gadis tersebut memekik kuat. Mobil tetap melaju meskipun di luar kesadaran Sakura.

"Kau bicar— "

"—Jangan menyelaku tuan Uchiha, aku belum selesai bicara," potong gadis tersebut. Angin lembut mengibarkan helaian rambut merah muda nona Haruno tersebut. Sasuke mangatup rapat mulutnya dan memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya dengan seksama. Sakura menarik nafas pendek lalu menatap lelaki tampan di sebelahnya.

"Dari awal—aku tekankan di sini, benar-benar sejak _awal_—harusnya kau tidak perlu bicara padaku, karena kau memang tidak perlu!" suara besar Sakura menghabiskan sebagian besar tenaga gadis tersebut, padahal ia baru mengeluarkan satu kalimat saja. "Untuk apa kau bicara padaku selama ini? Untuk apa, hah! Kalau kau memang _sama sekali _tidak memiliki keperluan apa pun, alasan apa pun untuk bicara denganku, kau tidak _perlu_ bicara!"

"Kamu memang tid—dengarkan aku, Sasuke-kun!" teriakan Sakura menggema dalam telinga Sasuke, membunuh suara-suara penggangu lain kecuali suara Sakura, ketika Sasuke kembali akan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Setiap orang memiliki tujuan, alasan dan motif ketika melakukan sesuatu. Dan itu berlaku untuk berbagai ras, termasuk dirimu, Sasuke Uchiha! Aku yang kau anggap sebagai orang lain ini saja tahu, bahwa kamu sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud apa pun ketika bicara denganku. Sama sekali tidak ada. Kuulangi pertanyaanku, jadi untuk apa selama ini kau bicara denganku? Untuk mempermainkanku? Huh, Tidak tahukah kamu bahwa bicara saja membutuhkan tenanga? Kalau tujuanmu memang hanya sekedar untuk mempermainkanku, maka selama ini kau telah membuang tenaga tak berguna."

Nafas Sakura berpacu cepat, sama halnya dengan mobil hitam yang kini tengah berlari kilat mengitari Konoha Airport menuju Bandara 5. Sasuke tak dapat menggerakan bibirnya. Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, Sakura Haruno membentak dan menjelek-jelekan Sasuke di hadapan lelaki itu sendiri.

"Aku memang mengakui bahwa aku bodoh, karena telah masuk ke dalam jebakan tikusmu yang berbahaya. Delapan tahun terkahir ini aku telalu gelap mata. Bahagia rasanya ketika bersamamu. Mengerjakan tugas bersamamu. Membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Menjadi tumpuan bebanmu. Menghabiskan liburanku bersamamu. Menghabiskan delapan tahun hidupku bersamamu, untukmu.."

Gadis itu meringis menyadari arti dari perkatanyaanya barusan. Fakta memang tak selalu membahagiakan. Sementara kerutan samar terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Lelaki itu kelihatanya menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Sakura.

"Jikalau kamu memiliki alasan untuk berbicara padaku, maka aku pun sama!" mobil berbelok ke arah kanan. Gedung bandara 5 yang megah dan ramai sudah terlihat di depan mata. Pandangan Sakura kembali fokus. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu alasanku berbicara denganmu? Tidak pernahkah kau dengar kalimat itu melucur dari bibirku? Pernahkah? Naruto tahu hal ini, Ino tahu, Sai tahu, pelayanmu tahu, kakakmu, bahkan ibumu pun paham! Tapi kamu? Huh—tak pernahkah terbesit dalam otak pintarmu itu untuk mengerti, satu kali saja?" Sakura mengejek, mencela habis-habisan. Namun Sasuke tetap menunggu, karena ia tahu Sakura belum selesai.

Mobil Sakura telah memasuki area parkir. Ini hari sabtu, hari libur, tentu saja bandara ramai sekali. Berbagai jenis mobil dari bermacam daerah berbaris di tempat parkir bandara yang luas. Mobil tetap melaju untuk mencari daerah kosong. Gadis itu menarik nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura. Mata emerald miliknya berkaca-kaca. Dengan satu kedipan saja, maka air mata akan langsung jatuh meniti wajah mulus gadis tersebut. Tangan itu menggenggam setir mobilnya. Badan munglinya mulai bergetar.

Saat itu juga mobil hitam Sakura berhenti. Tepat di dekat pintu masuk bangunan dengan teknologi canggih tersebut. Keadaan sunyi senyam. Sasuke tak bernyali untuk bergerak satu inchi pun. Mata lelaki itu hanya terpaku pada air mata Sakura yang mulai berjatuhan. Gadis itu juga sama sekali tak berniat untuk memalingkan wajahnya, membalas tatapan sang terkasih. Yang dilakukanya hanya mengisak-isak kecil.

"Tapi.." Sakura mengangkat wajah manisnya. Tanganya mulai melemah. Ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan agar air matanya tak lebih banyak keluar, meskipun wajah itu sudah banjir oleh air mata. Sasuke Uchiha menggerling ke arah gadis itu. "Tapi sekarang AKU CAPEK! AKU BOSAN MENCINTAIMU!"

Kali ini nyata, Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Samar namun terlihat, air mata lelaki itu menyiratkan kekecewaan dan perasaan bersalah. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Sasuke, melihat respon apa yang diberikan lelaki itu untuknya.

Lama keduanya terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu. Berusaha mencari jawaban dalam kedua bola mata mereka masing-masing. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenyak. Ia melirik arlojinya dan menghela nafas. Diraihnya koper besar itu dari bangku belakang. Tangan kananya sudah siap untuk membuka pintu mobil ketika dirasakanya seseorang menggenggam lengan kirinya. Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Saku— "

"—Karenanya aku akan membahagiakanmu! Aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi dengan perasaan cintaku. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku, maka aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau mau! _Apa pun_,Sasu— "

"—maafkan aku, Sakura..."

Genggaman gadis itu semakin erat. Sakura benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

"Kumohon.. hiks.. kumohon dengan sangat, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa. Ditepisnya tangan gadis itu dari lenganya. Dibukanya pintu mobilnya, dan ia berdiri untuk berjalan ke arah bandara.

Sakura tidak membiarkanya pergi begitu saja. Gadis itu langsung kelaur dari mobil beberapa detik setelah Sasuke meninggalkanya sendirian. Sasuke masih belum jauh. Jaraknya dengan Sakura tak lebih dari 10 menter. Sosoknya masih terpantul di bola mata Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, berhenti!"

Dan lelaki itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke tidak menoleh, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa laki-laki itu mendengarkan. Maka, didekatinya lelaki itu. Dengan langkah lambat ia berjalan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa tinggal, maka bawa aku bersamamu!" gadis itu masih terus berjalan. Rasanya jaraknya dengan Sasuke semakin lama semakin jauh. Namun Sakura tetap berjalan, tetap melangkah.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," dan saat itu juga Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Tangan kananya menggenggam koper sementara tangan yang lainya masuk ke dalam saku. Sakura sudah berdiri di belakang punggung lelaki itu, masih dengan air mata berlinang di pipi.

"Bawalah aku bersamamamu, Sasu—"

"—20." Potong Sasuke. Sakura tersentak.

"Eh?"

"Tunggu aku selama 20 menit."

Gadis itu tak tahan untuk tidak menaikan dagunya untuk menatap lelaki itu lebih jelas. Namun Sasuke telah membalikan badanya. Yang tersisa di mata Sakura hanya punggung bidang lelaki itu yang semakin lama, kembali pergi semakin jauh.

Secepat itukah semua berlalu? Huh, rasanya seperti mimpi. Sakura terduduk di lapangan parkir dengan air mata yang terus berlinang. Kedua tanganya menutupi wajahya untuk menampung derasnya air mata itu mengucur. Gadis itu menggigir bibir. Untuk apa ia mencintai lelaki itu apabila akhirnya seperti ini? Benar-benar mengecewakan. Apabila Sakura tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah sudi menyukai Sasuke. Mengenal namanya ia akan muntah. Tapi inilah fakta, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Akankah ia kembali? 20 menit itu bisa berarti apa saja. Bisa disimpulkan dengan, 2 tahun lagi. Atau malah 20 tahun lagi, baru lelaki itu akan kembali. Hal yang seperti itu susah diartikan. Orang secerdas Sakura semestinya mengerti. Namun otaknya berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak. Semua karena Sasuke. Semua gara-gara dia. Semua salah lelaki itu. Semua. Semua_nya_.

Berakhirkah?

* * *

**A/N:** akh, akhirnya kelar juga. Didedikasikan untuk WINTERBLOSSOM 2nd Festival, juga dipersembahkan utk semua pembaca yg sudh meluangkn waktunya. Thanks for reading! review, please?

**.**

**.  
**

Semilir angin lembut itu memainkan helaian rambut _soft pink_ milik Sakura Haruno. Angin malam memang selalu menyejukan. Gadis itu menahan rambutnya agar tidak menutupi pandanganya dengan sebelah tangan.

Badanya menyandar pada badan mobil. Tangan kananya memegang secangkir kopi sementara tangan lainya menahan rambutnya agar tidak lari dari tempatnya. Dagunya terangkat ke atas, untuk memainkan matanya agar menikmati betapa indah malam itu. Matanya memang terkena pantulan cahaya bintang, namun di dalam memancarkan kekosongan. Wajahnya kering dan dingin, dikarenakan air mata yang seketika pergi dibawa angina. Bibrinya terkatup rapat. Penampilanya tidak lagi rapi, namun tetap mampu membuat siapa pun betah melihatnya.

Langkah seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, ketika jam menunjukan pukul setengah Sembilan malam. Gadis itu menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan kedua bola matanya membulat seketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Seakan-akan hal itu tidak mungkin dan tak masuk akal untuk dipercaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sakura lembut, sambil berlari menghampiri lelaki tersebut. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap dengan jas hitam kebiruan dan kaos putih di dalamnya. Beberapa saat setelahnya baru disadari gadis itu bahwa koper hitamnya telah hilang. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya mengantar koper Itachi yang tertinggal. Ke tempat Naruto, sekarang?"

Sakura kembali menatapnya tak percaya. Mulutnya bahkan ikut terbuka saking terkejutnya. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, teriakan Sakura menggema di seluruh lapangan parkir Konoha Airport Bandara 5.

**.**


End file.
